Micul Meu Vena: My Little Vein
by Methodical Madness
Summary: It wasn't right to her; a useless existence under a dull knife, unable to speak, to know why she was. It was almost laughable. Until... He came. Her reason for existence became clear: Him. The Master and the Servant always. Vivid gore in some chapters.
1. Whisper Zero

_**Micul Meu Vena : My Little Vein**_

_**By: Methodical Madness**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hellsing Series, only parts of the plot and the original characters._

­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________

Prologue- Strawberry Gashes

_______________________________

_"Strawberry gashes all over, all over...."_

That's all I heard. It was a song, sung to me for as long as I could remember.

Always by the same person, too.

Through all of this mist and fog, I only caught glimpses of her. Long, blonde hair, emerald green eyes. So, so pretty.....

Her voice was sweet, like chocolate laced with remorse and pain.

_"Watch me fault her..."_

She was the only one I saw, whenever I was able.

I'd try and speak with her, but she'd only look at me with those forest green eyes, and continue singing.

Singing as she pierced my flesh with needles and knives, looking as if she were making me a quilt.

Singing as she filled my veins with countless substances, as she dug the scalpel just a little bit deeper.

_"Called her over_

_and ask her if she was improving._

_She said, 'Feels fine,_

_It's wonderful, wonderful here.'"_

I don't understand any of this.

I have one-sided conversations with her, unable to hear my own voice through her pure, white tones. Sometimes I'd sing with her, though I'm sure my voice was nothing compared to hers.

She would smile, still singing, and make sure the next cut was quick. By now, I didn't even know the meaning of silence.

But, as time went on, with my daily monologue and her lovely song, the regret in her voice grew more pronounced, the pain more intense.

_"The poison that runs it's course through her..."_

In my moments of clarity, I'd send love through my eyes, knowing she'd see it. By all of those emotions in her, I knew that she didn't intend my pain, or, perhaps, didn't know the meaning of it. Of how it cuts my concentration, drove me to say things that had no meaning whatsoever.

She couldn't, could she?

How could she not love me, with such tortured lyrics, with such exquisite pain she gave to me?

Only someone who loved me this much would hurt me this much, correct? Was that not how it was, before I was brought here, when I was whole?

Would exchange the pain of my body for her deeper, darker pain. It was a perfect trade, and I made sure to tell her that. That I loved her anyway. Loved her, for the only reason of that I had no one else to love.

I remember this event clearly. Very clearly.

She had set her butchering knife down, and it was as if I had felt the small clatter of it on the tray throughout my body. Her singing was steady. She had stared at me for what seemed to be a long time. Tears brimmed over those green eyes, revealing startling yellow. But there was only one thing registering: The song had stopped.

I had, indeed, heard silence for the first time in what had seemed to be forever.

Silence filled my limbs, filled my mind. I realized that, even though I couldn't open my eyes, I could see. My lips never moved, but I have spoken.

The silence was my adrenaline, it alowed me to move my remains. To sit up. I had held her to my mangled, bleeding body.

With every move I made, my strength increased. But it also made me aware of the stinging, aching, sharp, fiery pains that wracked my tatters of flesh, the ruins of my once-lovely body. Well, that's what they told me, anyway. That I was beautiful, that I was strong. Those liars.... If I was so grand, why did they ruin me? Violate me in every sense of the word?

Those were the words I whispered to her, whispered without sound, but, without any other forms of comfort.

_**"She is, after all, one of them."**_

That voice stopped me in my tracks. It was molten darkness, a deep, midnight voice that held promises of release. And, most of all, it was in my mind.

One thought made me freeze. What if I was going insane?

The voice laughed darkly, making me shiver.

_**"Insanity is not your problem, though your blood pools around you in a most spectacular way. No, your mind has lost it's stability long ago. You are being tortured, and you love your captor for it. Tell me, do you know how ridiculous that is, and, more importantly, where you are?"**_

The woman in my arms looked up at me, questioning. She must have noticed my stillness. She gave me a kiss on my lips, then stood. Then, to my horror, she resumed singing, and cutting, reopening my wounds. They had -somehow- started sealing up in the pause of her gift of pain.

The mist started consuming me, and I fought to reply to my amused visitor. _"I... It's a lab, I think... I can't tell you anything more than that..."_

I was very worried, for I did not know if my female foe/lover could hear me.

He replied, reaching out farther to contact me.

_**"She can't hear what you don't want her to. I'm going to lose communication soon. Answer me now: Do you want to live?"**_

Suddenly, I knew. I knew I was merely a pet for her use, a gift from her superiors. That her psychologically disturbed mind wanted me to be a creation of hers, every single cell of my being made by her, existing only by her will. My lips opened, and I howled. Why? She was the _only one._ _The only one. _My howl ended in a wail.

The bane of my existence sang louder, confused.

_"A candle is lit, I see through her_

_Blow it out, and save all her ashes for me."_

My mouth closed.

_"...Yes, of course....."_

His smirk was heard in his voice. I could almost imagine the small curve of lips spreading wide in darkness.

_**"Yes, imagine what I might look like. It will occupy you until I come and get you. And then you'll get to see for yourself. But remember: this is your choice, and you can't change your mind. This is the most permanent.... I don't normally run off and rescue random people, though you're merely a stranger, and not by random choice at all. And..."**_

He paused, then growled, fading away.

_**"If you're worthy of my help, then don't think down on yourself."**_

My mysterious soon-to-be-savior's soulful voice disappeared, as well as his dark presence.

I waited, acting normal, talking to my captor, sitting in my mist.

I tried as hard as I could to remove the hope from my voice, and my growing hatred for her. Whomever came up with the old addage that there's a thin line between love and hate was only half-right.

I held onto the sound of his voice, and the secrets hidden in those dark inflections.

But, I guess it wasn't enough, for something wasn't right.

Two days later, the gashing stopped.

_"Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over, all over..."_

________________________

________________________

Please review, all criticism is appreciated!!!!

_**Eternally yours,**_

_**Methodical Madness**_


	2. Whisper One

_**Micul Meu Vena: My Little Vein**_

_**By: Methodical Madness**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hellsing Series, only parts of the plot and the original characters._

­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________

Whisper One: Rebirthing

_______________________________

My dying heart was thudding in my chest, like a faithful race horse trying to finish a losing race.

She had set the knife down, leaving the room.

My body started piecing itself together, for some reason. I don't know why, or even how, it was possible. I watched as my exposed areas of bone were covered in flesh and sinew, veins wrapping and sealing where they had been broken. I was just admiring their lovely shade of blue when my tormentor returned.

She pulled in a cart, covered with a black velvet sheet. She gave me that smile that I despised, and whirled the sheet off with a flourish

Oh my....

"Foxes..." I murmured confusedly.

She came over and tucked a strand of bloody hair behind my newly-reformed ear. Something snapped in me, and it took all of my control not to bite off her hand.

"Yes... Foxes.... You're going to need strong familiars...."

I had absolutely no idea about what she was talking about. Familiars?....

It was then that I noticed something that probably could have helped me in the past.

Two, tiny, sharp fangs poking out from her smile.

"You aren't human..." I mumbled, intentionally making myself sound slow. If she underestimates me, then I'll be able to give my soon-to-be-savior a hand. Or two. Or four, if I take hers.....

'_I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming to you till  
My throat is numb'_

I mentally shook myself. No, bad... What's my name...? Okay, stop with the trivial thoughts! Focus!

She gave a delighted little giggle. I was so disgusted.

"Oh, yes!" She leaned over me, taking a deep whiff. Good, I hope it poisons you, you....

"I've never noticed before.... How delicious you smell...."

Oh, boy... Gotta improvise....

"Why foxes...?" I asked stupidly. Hey, I'm a better actor than I originally gave myself credit for! Kudos to me!

I was slowly regaining my personality, I realized. I was no longer in the voice-induced stupor, and the pain was almost gone. I'm winning, and backup is going to be here before she knows it.....

"I pick the foxes out, had them hunted down, just for you. They remind me of you. You are.... the most vulpine human I have ever met... Or killed."

Wait, she killed me? Then how am I still here...? Jeeze, I'm way out of my league, here! I have to make sure that I don't slip up, though. This little spur-of-the-moment thing could blow up in my face quite easily. Not like I'd even feel it, anyway.

"Now," she instructed in her version of a gentle voice, "I need you to sip the blood of all of them. Enough for it to work, but not too much that you won't have enough room in your stomach."

What? Is she serious? No lie? Oh, my.... I have to find a way out of this. I really do. All this talk of drinking blood....

If I had any color to me, I must have lost it.

"Vampire... You're a vampire, aren't you?"

'_I wanna break out__,__ I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is__,__ the waiting  
In this room I'm suffocating'_

I was taking a chance, this I knew. If she thought that I had even the slightest form of clear thinking, this whole ruse would be over. Okay, deep breaths (If I'm breathing, anyway) now, and calm down the nerves. But they refused to, and I was afraid that my sudden bout of energy would give me away. Ach, okay, shutting up now. There's no way she can figure out what we're doing. At all.

She gave a delighted little laugh. I started making little mottos on my head, trying my hardest to keep my violent fantasies down to a minimum. Silly little things like, _"I put the 'fun' in funeral, and the 'laughter' in slaughter."_

"Yes, yes.... And, you're merely a human, albeit a modified one.... You'll age and die, just like the rest of them... You must ascend to the level of power I have, or even higher. But, remember, if you do...."

She reached into the cage and handed me the first fox, an albino one. She handed it to me. It's fur was like ice, shards of crystallized moisture so finely detailed that it was soft to the touch. That it bent under my skin, that it gently brushed against my fingers as it struggled weakly. I 'shh shh'ed to it, stroking it tenderly and apologizing fervently to it. Please, please forgive me for doing this to you....

".... that I was the one who got you that far."

That coward! She is using me for her own twisted reasons, and to pull her up in rank! I don't believe it!

I slowly started laughing, though I don't think she heard. Of course I believed it!

She had peeled me apart, rearranged my organs, shifted bones, all without the benefit of an anesthetic.

Though, she had to give me something or other, otherwise I would be a bloody mess on the table right now. Maybe to clot the bleeding? Maybe to promote the regrowth of the tissues? Whatever they were, they hadn't stopped the pain. No, not even staunched it. Not even dulled.

The undead witch I had for a captor gave me a knife.

I cut it's snowy neck, and quickly pressed my mouth onto the wound. Blood squirted from the corners of my mouth. I nearly gagged. My sense of taste was renewed, but I, of course, had the luck of having something very unpleasant pour down my throat.

I had only a mouthful. I was still human, so it wasn't as if I was _obliged _to like it! I jerked the fox away. It's eyes were rolled back, and a bit of blood dribbled from it's muzzle.

So, almost like a factory production line, she handed me fox after doomed fox. I took smaller gulps each time, until I was taking mere sips. I was actually tempted to spit a little out, but she watched me like a hawk. Damn vampires and their superior eyesight!

'_Feel your presence  
Filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died'_

Suddenly, I felt it. It was him. My savior. I rejected the last one, pretending to feel sick. Her yellow eyes were glowing in hunger.

Before I knew it, I was thrown on the ground, and a hand held me down by my neck. What the hell? Was she going to bite me now? No! I have to stall a little bit longer!

But, apparently, I didn't need to.

"I don't usually make the first words, but I have to say, you're terribly stupid."

Oh, it was _him! _My rescuer is here!

The dead woman hissed, head snapping up to see him. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in?"

I could've rolled my eyes and punched the stupid wench. Why were people so dumb? Honestly?

Clad in a charcoal victorian suit, leather riding boots, long duster coat with a slight, flat ruffle off the shoulder, red cravat, and a set of orange glasses that gave me the urge to rip them off, he was pretty creepy looking. Oh, and not to mention that his floppy, red fedora hat completely threw off the creepiness. I swear, if I had the ability to, I would've been rolling on the floor, gasping for breath.

And, I meant creepy as in drop-dead gorgeous. The hat just made him look kinda goofy.

"You ask silly, _human _questions. My name? You don't need to know it. How I got in here? The wall, of course. I like the girl's questions better. She's wondering when you're just going to die already."

Suddenly, he was standing over me, holding the woman up by her arms. He slowly squeezed, and I heard the cracking of ribs.

'_I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to'_

Blood splurted out of her mouth, splashing me slightly. I much preferred her blood staining my skin, than those innocent animals. Huh. What a cynic.

He drew his arm back, his forearm and hand flat in their tension, and he pierced her middle. His fingertips cleanly sliced through her, and he twisted his arm sharply.

I had been watching in a kind of morbid fascination, until I felt an old friend enter my body once more.

Pain erupted in my stomach, my flesh opened, my innards busted, my blood exploding out of me.

"Hehe, nothing new," I whispered in my voice, my voice with no sound. I looked to him, gazing through closed eyes.

I stood there, watching as the female swore, then smiled triumphantly. "Don't you see now? Every single thing you do to me effects her, also. See?! She is mine in every way!!"

Blood dripped from the gaping hole in my torso as I partially wondered why it wasn't healing, and what he was. Could he be a vampire, too?

Then, as if to answer my question, he grinned madly. Oh, yes, those are definitely fangs!

He disappeared, and a chin rested on my shoulder. Holy whoa! _Man, _is he tall! He has to lean down just to reach!

Deeply inhaling by my neck, he murmured, "What do you think we should do with her?"

Is he serious? What a silly question! I mean, honestly! No, we'll just chain her up here until she shrivels and dies away. Heh, that'd take too long!

"Kill her, of course."

His grin went wider, if it was even possible. And those gleaming fangs so close to my neck are making me antsy.

"Did you hear that, lowlife? Did you? She just passed judgement on you, and now you die. But, before you do, I'd like for you to know one thing: You can't change humans of the same gender, fool." He said, and I could have waited. And waited. So what? I like his voice.

He propped a heavy gun in my hands, and held onto my forearms. "The kickback of this beauty can shatter your arms," he explained, as if I'd asked.

Double damn vampires and their ability to read minds! "Take one shot, to the head or the heart."

I aimed. The moment I pulled the trigger, he sank his fangs deep into my neck. I tried to ignore the feeling as if he was pulling every single vein out by a pinprick hole, and the slight euphoria I was having.

"What are you called...?" I whispered.

He made a maniacal fit of laughter, in my mind, of course.

"Monster."

'_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life  
wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow)'_

Good? Bad? In-between? Come on, tell me! I need lots of reviews for this! Feed my addiction!

_**Eternally Yours, **_

_**Methodical Madness**_


	3. Whisper Two

_**Micul Meu Vena: My Little Vein**_

_**By: Methodical Madness**_

A/N: Hello! I would like to say… The support of my reviewers is absolutely astounding. And I'm very sorry that I was unable to update this for so long. Things had cropped up, concerning the notebook in which I have the draft of this copied, so the updates should be coming at a much smoother pace now. And, I forgot to say, the songs played in the previous chapters are NOT mine. The first is by the band Jack Off Jill, and the second is by the band Skillet. I am sorry if I confused any of you. And the one for this chapter is by Chevelle. I shall be posting the artist with it from now on. ^.^

**Whisper Two: Well Enough Alone**

So many things seemed to be weighing my mind down, all at once. There was just so, so much… Of how idiotic it was, for me to have such devotion to the one whom now lay bloody on the floor, of how I didn't simply break free. It didn't make sense to me, of just how _stupid_ I was!

The pressure of these thoughts made me very sleepy, and I fought to stay awake. No, I had to figure out _why_ I couldn't save my savior the trouble of rescuing my sorry self. Speaking of my mysterious, grinning savior…

"Hmm… Take a bit of my blood, and let's see how you do…" he murmured gleefully, and cradled my head. Another hand loosened his tie, revealing a long expanse of pale, toned flesh. I nosed around a bit, but I couldn't quite reach his neck, couldn't quite bite into it. "Oh, what a poor little vein… Can't even sustain yourself, hm? Well, I suppose it isn't your fault, considering your previous condition, so I'll make an exception… For, those who cannot bring themselves to feed from me get abandoned." He must've noticed my reaction, for he cooed, like a Cheshire cat, "But don't worry, I said I'd make an exception, right? Just this once." Gloved hands reached up by my face, one landing on my head, the other creating a great, wide red gap in his skin.

Though it disturbed me a great deal, to see the person whom saved me do that, I obeyed, and latched onto the wound, like a heat-seeking missile.

"Almost like a newborn babe…" he laughed under his breath, grin softening in a twisted, abnormal way. But who was I to say what was normal for him? He was allowed to be as weird as he wanted. Huh. Aren't I accepting?... Sarcasm was laced in every thought.

'_How so, Master?'_ The last word slipped past almost naturally.

"You cannot see through your primary eyes, you cannot feed on your own…" he paused, and I could feel that demented smile widen against my shoulder. "… and you bleed so _terrifically_…"

Ehe… Somehow, I could tell he knew this from experience.

Soon, the lovely red was gone, and I almost bit for more. That… Couldn't have _possibly_ been blood! It tasted so _divine_, compared to what I had previously consumed. A magnificent, lulling elixir that poured down my once-ravaged throat, and I definitely wanted more.

"Nah-ah-ah," he made that coo again, dark voice dripping with warning, "Don't be greedy. Gluttony doesn't suit one such as you, little vein. Haha, yes, my little, broken vein…"

'_Walk down the realm_

_Hint to no one that this_

_Generic bond exists_

_Evil shows another side'_

My Master released me, and I stood on wobbly legs. He frowned at this, and then proceeded to pick me up. He removed his red duster coat, wrapped me in it, and sat me upon his shoulder. As he was walking away, my head snapped up, and I thought of something that made me berate myself for not realizing earlier.

That woman's… bloody body…. Damn!

I used my recently-healed body like a coiled spring, and launched myself from my Master, behind him. Just as the feigning-death vampire raised her head, I used the only tool I had, since the Master's coat held my limbs to my sides: my teeth. My jaw opened impossibly wide, and clamped down on the unsuspecting female's neck. I thrashed my head back and forth, worrying her like a dog worries a bone. She shrieked and shrieked, that lovely voice of hers reaching octaves that I've never heard before.

I wanted to hear what else that voice of hers could do. I dug my lower jaw even deeper, and I felt bones creak and crack under the pressure. Though this may be very sadistic of me… I liked it. No, loved it. That wonderful voice wailed, then gurgled, as her windpipe was crushed, her trachea destroyed. But it didn't seem to be enough. So I bit even harder, and her spinal cord gave way between my teeth, arterial spray covering me, torn bits of vein-tissue clinging to the edges of her flesh. It wasn't until

I spotted Master watching, that I turned to him fully, the dead woman's head hanging by a small thread of flesh between my teeth. In a moment, it all turned to ashes. Well, whatever wasn't dripping off of me, anyway.

'_And like before, makes no sense_

_Never coming, always leaving_

_Right before hooked on substance_

_Dig in deeper, can't reveal'_

"Ahh… It seems that I've been lax, recently… Can't seem to pay enough attention, so I'm lucky to have little Vein here, huh?" he chuckled, appraising me in a new light, that, if I were someone else, I'd prefer that light be shown elsewhere. But no, I almost preened under that crimson gaze.

'_Well,'_ I murmured smugly, '_I promise not to tell, okay?'_ I hobbled my way over to him, unsure as to _how_, exactly, I was supposed to use my legs. I almost snorted. It figures that I would remember that vampires should turn to dust when killed, but I can't remember how to walk.

He swept me back onto his shoulder, leering up at me with something akin to blooming pride. "My little Vein," he said, striding purposefully away from the place, "It is great that you're adapting so well to your body, as well as your surroundings so quickly and easily. I hope that you won't make me regret it later."

The semi-threat hung in the air like a wind-chime, blown this way and that, different notes each met by wary ears. '_Master, please don't threaten me like that.'_ There was a reproachful tone in my mind-voice. '_If someone does well, praise them; if someone does badly, __**reprimand**__ them; if they do worse than that, simply kill them.'_ I said this in the most commonplace, humble tone I could, as to not speak above myself. He _was_ my Master, after all! No need to provoke him… Yet.

He 'hm'ed and smirked, but made no comment. Wait… He can hear my thoughts, right? So… D'oh! Why? Why do I have to give everything away by thinking it over beforehand?

He coughed, covering what seemed to be a chuckle, and stated, "There are some things I must explain to you. I want you to wait until I am finished to ask questions, and even then, I will only answer what I deem to be worthy of answering. Understand?" I nodded for him to continue. This… Journey, or whatever, might prove to be amusing… If Master decides to keep me, anyway.

"The reason I came for you, and the reason why you were allowed to exist, is by my own Master, whom finds herself… short staffed. She is the head of the Hellsing family, whom are charged with the eradication of vampires. They fight monsters with monsters, technically. Under normal circumstances, you'd be dead right now; Master's very strict about that. She might've thought about it, had you been entirely human from the start, but whatever you were before… Will make a very interesting vampire out of you. You wouldn't have even had a chance. But luck is on your side, and I have the dubious pleasure of having my Master's trust, to be able to keep you in line." I was silent, encouraging him to continue. "So, you will be assisting me in annihilating these… FREAKS." I noted the special emphasis he placed on the word.

It was after he had been walking for five minutes that I realized he was finished. We had long left that lab, and were casually strolling down a dirt road, the moon shining almost benevolently at us. The sky was a comforting, black veil thrown over us, small, white stars peeking through, as if they themselves were afraid of looking at us fully.

Master stopped at the top of a hill, and leaned back, gazing up at the moon. I was almost amazed at how ethereal he looked! His skin was glowing, those odd glasses were tilted to the side, the messy black hair clinging to the nape of his neck… It was almost as if he was some regal being, looking satisfactorily over his kingdom.

"You know, I might start swooning, if you keep giving me compliments like that!" he rumbled, glancing slyly at me from the corner of his eye. My first reaction was embarrassment, but I immediately squished it. I have to prove myself, of course.

'_I call 'em as I see 'em, Master.'_ I stated amiably. I tried to make my tone as shameless as I could. Why should I be embarrassed, really? He was a beautiful thing, so I merely acknowledged the fact.

He returned his gaze to the moon, and then murmured, "What a stunning night…! Makes me _want_ to get a bite…" I also stared, enraptured at the moon. Not with my physical eyes, of course. No, I recall that they had been removed at a time long before. I had learned to see through other means… Means by which it seems that Master is fully aware of.

I remained silent. There was a chilling breeze in the air, and I wished that the coat wasn't so binding on my limbs. I wanted to stretch out, and feel the air around my now-whole body, to finally know what freedom was.

'_Why we leave?_

_Well enough alone_

_Never thought about the shame…'_

I heard a slight buzzing next to me, and I quickly turned my head to Master. He was listening to something, eyes distant. "Sorry," he muttered, "Just taking in the moonlight." He was communicating with someone else, I realized. That's what that buzzing noise was…

He turned his attention back to me, and said, "Your meeting with my Master will have to wait, for I suddenly seem to have another mission. No, let me correct myself: _we_ have a mission. You should feel proud; you get to prove yourself without even getting acquainted with your boss yet!"

I nodded. He continued down the road, and I studied how he used his legs. He moved forward so steadily, so confidently. So why wasn't I able to do the same? I watched his legs for a long time, seeing which muscles he used, which ones extended, which one contracted. I tried it for myself, up on my perch, and found myself swinging my legs like a child.

Hmm… It seems that I'm going to have to learn how to use my limbs a little better. I clenched and released certain muscles and ligaments, making some tendons stretch. I pictured in my mind, what I'd be doing exactly, if I only made the action itself. Soon, as we came upon a grove of trees, I was fairly well acquainted with my body. And, more importantly, how to use it. My desperate leap before had been a stroke of sheer dumb luck; I had just as much chance of completely missing my captor than hitting her like I did.

Suddenly, Master grabbed me, and set me on my feet. "Straight ahead of us are a large group of creatures called ghouls. Ghouls are the product of a vampire drinking from a deflowered human. They are no longer human beings, anymore; they are merely puppets for their Master's use. Collectively, they are easy to kill. But, where there are ghouls…"

'_The Master vampire is there, too.'_ I finished. He unbound me, and I stretched, bloodstained clothing and skin being aired out. '_Ah… I will need to wash after this…' _I muttered to myself, eyeing the once-grey robes that had adorned me.

"I want you to stand back. I'll keep you up my sleeve, almost like the trump card to the trump card. I want you to reveal yourself when I signal to you." Master glanced shrewdly at me, then said, "…Unless you have a better plan, little Vein?..."

I tapped my chin, thinking. Then I peered off into the distance, which must have looked odd, considering I have no eyes. It was as if what I was looking for rushed into focus.

There was a great –and probably abandoned- cathedral off in the trees, stone terraces soaring high. Zombie-like people were milling about, the ghouls, I presume. I finally spotted the vampire, the one clothed in the garb of a priest. There was a woman in blue running, trying to get away from him.

'…_How about this…' _I mused. '_You wish to have fun with this, no? Well, it seems __**very**__ clear what that old man's intentions are… And I __**am **__female. If he thought that there was chance of more prey, he would certainly let his guard down enough for you to take him down. The ghouls should be easy enough… though they have guns.'_

"Oh? What should you do, then, when he attacks you?" He seemed highly amused.

'_Go for his throat, of course.'_ I said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. I mean, what else would I do? Run away? Hmph, right! As if I'm a coward! '_Shall we? If we wait too much longer, that woman will die.' _

He smirked, and motioned me to go first, almost like a gentleman. I wanted to smile, but alas, I hadn't figured out facial expressions yet. I walked through the brush and trees, proud that my mini-lesson had really taught me how to walk. It was amazing, really. Feeling the solid ground beneath my feet, and the immense strength that carried me forward… Yes, I believe that my existence shall be a good one.

Though I didn't exactly feel it, I _knew_ there was a small flicker between shadows, a small sign that showed that my Master was following me…

Watching over me….

I came into the clearing, just as the false priest grabbed the woman. The blue-clad girl's eyes were wide in terror, and she was completely frozen. I still steadily made my way over, my face blank as always, that shadow tracking me the whole way. The old man didn't notice me until I was about three yards away. His head snapped up to meet my non-gaze. All I was, in his eyes, was a blind, blood-spattered little girl, possibly frightened out of all reason, by coming forward. I stopped when I was only a yard away, freezing my muscles as if in fear.

Before I knew it, that man had his other arm restraining me. The other woman he held stared at me, then started shouting at him. "Oh, God, let the girl go! Please! She's so young, please, I'm begging you, not the little girl!"

That woman, though probably only in her early twenties, was already struck with maternal instincts. I stretched a tendril of thought out to her, and said, '_Don't waste your worry on my welfare,'_ I tried to make my tone as gentle as possible, '_I will ask you now… Do you want to live?'_ Her quivering, azure eyes gave me all the answer I needed.

With a great sweep of my arm, I gouged a furrow into the surprised man's arm. He yelped, and snarled at me, as I twirled back under the awaiting arm of my Master. "Nice hit," he praised me, grinning, "Though it would have been better if you had finished him off. "

If I was able, I would've given him such a flat look. '_Didn't I say that I would let you in on it?'_ I said flatly. '_That police girl over there wants to keep on living. Would you allow her to live? She seems strong enough… But this is entirely up to you, Master. I am just giving my opinion.'_

He frowned at me, and sighed, almost in exasperation. "…You'd better not make a habit of asking favors…" he grumbled. Since I had no idea how to smile, I sent how pleased I was in a simple thought. That woman was going to be willing to beg her captor to allow me to go, even if he was going to rape her, and make her into one of the ghouls which she was so afraid of.

"Arrgh, damn it! You bitch!" The vampire swore, then gestured to his motionlessly waiting ghouls. "Blow them to hell!"

With one, smooth motion, Master threw me out from under his arm, up into a tree. Just in that moment, the ghouls fired. Bloody holes riddled my Master, and his feral grin continued, even as half his face was blown away.

Something snapped. I don't know why, but I was pissed off… To the extreme. I don't know if it was my instincts, or something even more primal, but the fact that my Master was being injured made me rage inside. It was as if it was something that was a sin of the highest caliber.

But it didn't relieve me of my senses. I waited until the gunfire stopped.

"Not such a hot-shot now, huh?" the priest sneered, strengthening his grip on the police girl. He leered down at her, then up at the tree where I resided. "With her Master dead, she'll have nobody to answer to but I! That little girl isn't so little is she? No, those baggy clothes just make her look younger… I'll enjoy her to the fullest extent!"

Just as I swooped down from the branches, Master's body started reforming, and he was grinning in a sadistic way. "You will 'enjoy her', will you? She may be newly made, but she's made out of tougher stuff than _you_ are. You'd break before round one even starts. Oh, and another thing…" His lips spread wider, and malevolence dripped from his words, but not more so than the disdain. "Regular guns do _nothing_ against vampires." His tone turned mocking.

'_So fed up, what's with the scenes?_

_Observe and leave instead_

_This pity wagon penetrates my skin_

_So sensitive, makes me sick.'_

I ran through the rows of ghouls, cleanly swiping their heads off as I went between them. Master smoothly raised a gun, and blew the rest of them away. By now, the priest was trembling, and he was holding the police girl as if she were a meat-shield. "Y-You're a vampire! But why?

Why are you going against me?" he was stuttering.

Master motioned me to him, and I obeyed, new blood glistening on my face. I must've looked like some crazed killer! Well, I was, anyway. I stood next to him. '_Are you okay, Master?'_ I couldn't help but ask. He glanced at me, and nodded imperceptibly. He then turned his attention back to our potential victim and prey. I was startled slightly, by his response to my question, but I didn't comment on it. It didn't seem like him to answer a question like that. I mean, of course I was serious in asking it, but I would have expected him to make some derisive comment about worrying. I guess I still don't know my new Master very well.

"Why, you ask? You sound like my previous target. Let's just say it's my objective to rid the world of vermin like you. My Master won't allow otherwise, but that's another story. So… Time to say goodbye, no?" He aimed that odd gun of his, resting the barrel in the crook of his arm, as to have assured good aim.

"W-Wait! I still have the girl!" our prey shouted, jerking her in front of him. I warily looked between the two of them. Even though I was trying to keep focus on everything around me, to everyone else, it looked as if I were merely standing stock-still, not even paying attention. My third eye was more reliable than I first thought!

"Don't you want her to live? Just let me go. Can't you just say that you killed me, and then release me?" I wanted to smack the idiot. Our objective wasn't to keep any survivors safe; it was to kill _him_. Rescuing the police girl was only a bonus.

Master leered over at the girl, and asked, "Hey, girl… You a virgin?" Red spread across her face, and it made me hungry. But I refrained. "Well? Are you? Tell me!"

The girl squeezed her eyes shut. "Y-Yes!" she squeaked. Instantly, Master fired, his bullet making basketball-sized holes through the both of them. I rushed over and caught her as she fell, while my Master ripped through our target with a hand. A great splatter of blood was made, then a scattering of dust as the dead vampire drifted off into the wind.

I brushed the consciousness of the woman in my arms, trying to soothe her from the pain she was feeling. She gurgled out only one thing: "Poor girl's blind…" Master knelt next to me, and took her ravaged upper body into his hands.

I wanted to pout. I was so _hungry…_

He laughed at me. "Maybe next time, little Vein. You do not have sufficient power to do what is needed." He looked down at the dying girl. "Remember, you chose this…" Fangs plunged into weak skin, and I slouched, tired and slightly irked. Why did he have to laugh at me…? I decided to have a little payback.

'_Oh,'_ I made sure to sigh disappointedly, '_And here I thought it was __**my**__ itty bitty neck you wanted under your teeth… To think you were staring at it almost the whole way here!'_ There was a small squirt of blood as he bit down harder, eyes growing wilder as he glared up at me from the police girl's neck. That's when I felt it: the corners of my mouth turned upwards in what seemed to be in a beatific smile.

Well, it seems that my Master does, indeed, keep many a thing under wraps, no? I folded my arms and waited for him to finish, unbearably smug. He may have gotten a bite to eat, but I still won the game.

Soon, he released her, and wrapped her in his coat, as he did to me. For some reason, I felt glad that the police girl was asleep for her change; it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for her, had she been awake. He lifted her up in the arms that just previously held me, and looked at me, as if he knew something that I didn't. I kept my face carefully blank, afraid that my new ability of expression could be used against me. I kept my mind blank, too. His haughty look turned into a frown, and he exhaled loudly.

"You aren't any fun, little Vein…"

'_Yes, Master.'_ I agreed almost mockingly.

'_And like before, makes no sense_

_Never coming, always leaving_

_Right before, hooked on substance_

_Dig in deeper, can't reveal.'_

I took the edge of my tattered sleeve, a portion that wasn't _completely_ drenched in blood, and carefully wiped a few droplets of the red liquid from the girl's face. Master scoffed at me, and started walking. I strode to keep up with him, still cleaning her face. "You get attached too quickly," he noted with disdain. I remained silent for a moment.

'_I don't mean to sound impertinent, __**Master**__,'_ I stressed the word. I needed to get a few points across, in the most unobtrusive way possible, of course. '_But she has shown great strength in a situation in which most humans would merely give up and die. And she only gave up to save me, when it wasn't needed. Such as when I killed the vampire you were 'lax' with. You could have taken care of it, I'm sure. Just like I could have, with that faux priest. This is a very confusing game, but the benefits reaped seem to be worth it. You are my Master, so I am bound to your word; That does not mean that I will change my views or my ways by your say.'_

Okay, so maybe I _did_ act like an insubordinate idiot. But it wasn't as if I _wouldn't_ change if he asked it of me; it was just that I didn't think I knew _how_ to, and what might happen to me if I did.

He scoffed down at me, eyes glaring. "You are a blank slate, little vein; you _have_ no views or ways. You're putty in my hands, and I'll mold you into a glorious sculpture. Clay cannot shape itself, you know. There is a sharp glimmer of intelligence within you, and I plan on fully taking advantage of that. But do not open up to so willingly to everyone; I won't have my little vein broken again, by anyone but me."

I tilted my head in curiosity. '_But Master,'_ I objected, '_You don't need to say something such as that! I don't have to worry about being broken, whatever you mean by that; Why did you save something, to allow the 'vein' to repair itself, so only you can break it again? You're being silly, Master. I know you will take care of us; your pride won't allow you to do otherwise, will it?'_ It was more of a statement than a question. One cannot have the regal bearing he does, without a certain amount of respect for oneself.

He shook his head at me. "You don't _know_ anything, little vein. You can only suspect at this point in time. You didn't ask any questions, either." His tone turned almost childish. "I was looking forward to shooting them down."

'_Well, Master, there's one reason why I didn't ask anything: You'll tell me what I need to know in due time. It would annoy you if I constantly badgered you for information, wouldn't it? I don't want my Master having a migraine all the time. For some reason, I don't think you're very pleasant when you're irritated.'_

The red-clad man suddenly grinned, and gloated to himself. "What a fine, considerate fledgling… I hope that police girl is the same." I could just imagine his ego bloating up, full of 'Only I could make such a fledgling!'s and 'I'm greatest Master she could have ever hoped to have!'s. Well, maybe not the last one. Not outright, anyway.

I silently followed him, until we came upon a scene with yellow tape, and flashing lights. Master took us right past the tape, to a woman who seemed to be waiting patiently… Or not-so-patiently, by the way her eyebrow was twitching. She finally noticed us (Master, really. She ignored police girl and I.), and said, "Report."

Wow, one word, and already she seemed intimidating. But, she has to be his Master, for he replied, "It was all taken care of. The ghouls and the vampire are all dead. There were no survivors."

She looked at me, ice-blue eyes appraising. I held my chin high; I could not afford to show even a moment of weakness to one who would be placing her faith in my abilities. I felt like a predator, with my blood-slicked hair gleaming in the moonlight, like the coat of some proud wild cat while it basked in the sun. It was a useless gesture, taking my battered appearance into account, but it was the thought behind it, right?

"This is our newest member, I take it?" she continued her steady stare. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, your new commander. We will be examining your combat experience at a later date, but I trust that you will serve me, and only me, with the upmost loyalty. Am I understood?"

The authoritive tone she took struck a chord in me, somehow drudging up some kind of respect and admiration from times long past and forgotten. I bent to one knee, and crossed an arm over my chest, reaching out mentally to communicate. _'I shall serve you and my Master faithfully and reliably, please rest assured. Nothing will stand between your orders, my objective, and I.'_

'_Why we leave?_

_Well enough alone_

_Never thought about the shame.'_

I had purposefully slid in that 'and my Master', so she wouldn't be led to the conclusion that I might commit treason against my fellow 'field-soldiers', so-to-speak, in order to fulfill her wishes. It was simple and to-the-point, for a lengthy speech would surely be tiresome for one such as her. To put it plainly, I would be as humane as possible when dealing with others.

Integra nodded at me, a small quirk of the lips signaling her approval of my almost-politician-like subterfuge. "What's your name, child?" I tilted my head, confused, and shrugged my shoulders slightly. Her gaze landed on the police girl, and she frowned. "Alucard, I thought you said that there were no survivors."

"There weren't." he replied simply.

So Alucard was his name, then, huh?...

"Then who's that police girl you're holding?" she looked pointedly at the tuft of blonde hair peeking out from his bundled coat.

"Oh, her? She's dead."

Integra looked as if she wanted to face-palm either herself, or him. "What in the _bloody hell_ did you think you were doing, bringing home a second? We're going to _barely_ have enough resources to take care of the upkeep of you and the child, but a _third?" _she exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Well, nothing can change that fact now… We'll deal with the financial difficulties when they approach. Alucard," the commandeering woman instructed, "Take the Police Girl back to the estate, and I will bring the child with me via helicopter. Inform Walter of these unexpected turn of events… Give the Police Girl the child's intended coffin, for now."

Master inclined his head to her in obedience. "Yes, Master," he said, the turned to me, "Behave for my Master, little Vein. You haven't disappointed me yet, so try and keep it that way." With a great swish of shadows, he was gone. I turned to the fading darkness, and waved, calling, _'Farewell, Master!'_ I shifted my attention to my new Commander, and held my hand out trustingly. _'Shall we, Sir Integra?'_ She eyed the offered appendage for a moment, before slipping her gloved hand into it.

'_The old and the aged_

_Pulled, never knew what hit_

_The old and the aged_

_Pulled, never knew what hit.'_

"Let's go… Vein? That's what Alucard called you, so… All right, Vein; I'll be putting my faith in you, to be my eyes, ears and hands when you are sent out on your missions." We walked to the helipad, and the awaiting chopper's blades were slowly rotating, small dust clouds being kicked up. She continued to explain things to me, such as a rough sketch of the layout of the estate, or what the finer points of our 'field-work' would entail.

Once we reached the helicopter, I used the hand I held as leverage, to better balance her as she boarded it. I leapt in right afterwards. We rose off of the ground, and I sat there silently, not wishing to bother her with idle chit-chat.

"You're a very self-effacing child, aren't you?" she noted wryly. Her light blue eyes seemed to have lost their hard glint, and a weary softness, almost friendly, took its place. This was a woman of many guises, so I should do my best to adapt to her sudden changes. Integra analyzed me some more, though she was more like an adult making sure their child was properly dressed to have a snowball fight, than the commander of a monster made to kill monsters. She sighed again. Though she couldn't be more than twenty-three, there was a great, aged feel about her.

I cocked my head at her, and prompted, _'Is there something troubling you, Sir Integra?' _She blinked, as if she were coming out of a daze.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking…" she trailed off, "You very young, almost too young, for many experiments to have been performed. But I see many scars. Someone in their adolescence should not be this worn." She paused, and leaned back, folding her arms. "Do you remember anything from your human life?"

I thought for a moment. I tried really hard, I truly did. But I couldn't seem to have even the faintest glimmer of a memory. _'No, I don't. I don't remember anything past my time in the laboratory.'_

She made an "Ah.", and we sat in comfortable silence, except for noise of the copter blades. Before long, she said, "One last question… Why was the Police Girl's throat so torn open? Alucard had to be the one to bite her so… What made him react enough for him to do that much damage?"

My second expression occurred then: It was a small, sheepish smile. Nothing big but it allowed a large rush of blood to go throughout my face. '_Is it your wish for me to tell you?'_ I wanted to make sure, so I wouldn't offend her somehow, when I would explain. She nodded, narrowing her eyes in a speculative fashion. '_It was my fault, to be honest.'_ I stated bluntly, '_I have a rather sharp tongue, and a chance comment slipped out while he was draining her. He wasn't angry, per se… More like frustrated.'_ Integra's lips turned in a shrewd smirk.

"Elaborate."

'_It's easy to see that my Master has a great yearning for battle, and he's constantly searching for it, it seems. It's a game we started… No, it's a fight we are participating in.'_ I chuckled to myself. '_Oh, yes, this is a battle. Not the kind he longs for or he expected for that matter. But an enjoyable battle, all the same.'_ What came next was said to myself, and whether or not she heard me, she didn't let me know. '_Oh, yes, my dear Master, you have quite the formidable foe now… No no no, I strike whenever I see an opening, even when your back is turned…'_

"Hm," Integra murmured, "I feel obliged to tell you this bit of advice, since you are so young: If you persist with this rather suggestive 'game' you two conjured up, you should always be ready to turn the tables on him. Never allow him the chance of gaining even the slightest upper-hand. If you do that, then there will be minimal chance of the one coming out of this broken to be you. Understand?"

I laughed, a strangely echoing mind-sound. _'Yes, Sir Integra. Also, if I may be candid in saying so, you sound much like a parent, rather than the head of a family.'_

"Aye," she agreed reluctantly, "But I have not had much experience with children, and I feel it would not be becoming to leave you to fend for yourself, especially when dealing with Alucard. Though you are not completely a child, I still feel responsible."

I reached over and took her hand, just as we were hovering over another large helipad, our drop-off. I smiled as brightly as I could.

'_Sir Integra, thank you for taking care of me! And for looking out for me in the future, too!'_

'_Why we leave? _

_Well enough alone_

_Never thought about the shame.'_

Please review!

_**~Eternally Yours,**_

_**Methodical Madness~**_


End file.
